Direct digital synthesizers (DDSs) are often used to generate analog signals to drive various types of circuit elements according to a desired frequency, amplitude, relative phase, or other signal characteristic. For example, such analog signals may be used to energize a sensor circuit or system in order to produce sensor output that may, in turn, be measured and/or processed to detect a desired environmental condition or event associated with the sensor circuit or system. The performance (e.g., sensitivity, responsiveness) of such sensor circuits often depends on the performance (e.g., accuracy, bandwidth, and efficiency) of the DDSs used to energize the sensor circuits.
Conventional solutions suffer from a variety of disadvantages, particularly in relatively low-power applications (e.g., mobile, battery-powered, or low dissipated heat applications). For example, conventional digital to analog circuits (DACs) and/or associated driver circuits for direct digital synthesizers often suffer from relatively high quiescent current draws, which can severely limit their applicability in such low-power applications.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a relatively high performance yet low-power-capable direct digital synthesizer system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.